Somewhere Along the Future
by daliarod
Summary: She folded Tyler's letter and placed it in her leather jacket's pocket and slowly trailed behind the happy couple ready to take what she wanted in her life, what got stolen from her that night Katherine turned her into a monster. That's exactly what she will be a monster, a nightmare. A story where Caroline turns off her emotions and goes against all she was.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere along the Future

Hey guys! I thought it will be really cool if I did a fanfiction of Caroline without any emotions so hopefully I continue it. Thanks. It's really late at night and I just want to get the story out so sorry if I make mistakes.

Please review, it will help me a lot. ;)

* * *

Who would have thought that she was going to appear in front of his door. Not even in a million years would she have forgiven him for killing the man she loved.

Letters of her beloved brought the furry and the grief she have felt once before. His letters came from around the world, places that she hasn't dreamt of going to. She envied him for leaving her and forgetting that she once existed…but that's what she wanted, Tyler to forget her and start a life of his own; If they couldn't be together than she wouldn't hold him back on his chance in finding true love.

Caroline recalled the memory of receiving her last letter from him, the one that torn her heart away and shattered her soul into a million pieces. Tyler had found someone else, someone to love, and someone to be with and have a life.

_Dear Caroline,_

_This would be the last letter you will receive from me. I love you so much that it's not fair for both of us to hold on a love that cannot be together. I once left to break the sire-bond to be with you and I did for you. But now everything has changed, our paths have intersected but then continued like lines. I know you will be happy when I tell that I found someone, she's beautiful, I know you ladies would be friends and liked each other. I met her in South Korea ever since I saw her she reminded me of you, not in appearance but in personality. Your friendliness, cleverness, and caring something that I wouldn't have thought to find somewhere else except in you, but I did. That is why I am writing this letter to tell you that I would have a life of my own, I will always love you and I'm forever grateful that I got to meet a wonderful person like yourself. And Caroline let yourself be loved you cannot imagine the beauty and change it will bring you._

_Goodbye,_

_Tyler Lockwood _

Caroline was devastated, she expected for her and Tyler to break up their relationship, but she didn't expect to hurt this much. She cried over a broken heart, Caroline thought if she was human she would have sure died over the break up.

After all they've been through, Tyler thought it was too much for him to handle, he had to end it just like that not even saying it to her face after all these year of her waiting for him to return.

She was done! She wanted to feel nothing. She remembered of everyone leaving her, first her dad, then her mother that refused to be a vampire. Then one by one her friends left to start a life of their own, away from Mystic Falls, she curses the place that destroyed her hopes and dreams. Some requested for her to go with them but she hoped that Tyler will return and she did not want to miss it.

She felt numb to the core, nothing was left only emptiness. In that moment she heard laughter, Caroline wiped her cold tears to pursue such happiness.

It was a couple, they seemed young. Petite brunette woman with a tall athletic guy walking in the middle of the street holding hands like nothing bad could happen in the world.

They are wrong, they keep forgetting this is Mystic Falls a place where it only brings you pain. She felt the urge to end their happiness, if she couldn't have a happy ending no one that crosses her path will.

She folded Tyler's letter and placed it in her leather jacket's pocket and slowly trailed behind the happy couple ready to take what she wanted in her life, what got stolen from her that night Katherine turned her into a monster. That's exactly what she will be a monster, a nightmare.

* * *

Okay this is the prologue hopefully it was good leave a comment/review; tell me if I'm doing good or bad?

Can't wait for badass Caroline to rise from this fanfiction ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Memory Lane

**Hey guys thanks for the follows and favorites. This is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.**  
**don't forget to review, tell me what you liked and didn't.**

* * *

Their laughter brought desdain to her ears, she hated their happiness. Maybe not all her emotions were off but what was left of her was anger and numbness.

"Hey sweetie did you just hear that?" Asked the worried black haired woman. Walking in the streets at night always made the woman jumpy.

Caroline didn't even care to disguise her movements she didn't want her kill to think she wasn't there she wanted her presence known.

"Its probably a raccoon. You know what we could do? No one is around to see us and we're alone in the night."  
"Don't even think about it Dean...its unsanitary plus I'm sure there's some creeps scattered around here." her head turned to the sudden shadow that appeared and disappeared, her mind was playing tricks on her sanity.

"There's that noise again Dean, common lets just walk faster." Tugging her companion's hand so he can move faster. Yet he resisted he liked to be the protector and calm the nerves of his sweetheart.  
"Mindy, this is Mystic Falls nothing ever bad happens here." He said bringing her body and lips close to him.  
Before he could kiss her they heard a woman's chuckle emerging from the shadows.  
Her face was like porcelain, pale but silky at the same time. Her walk had seductiveness, she was swaying her hips to the movement of her boot heals.  
"That's where you're wrong buddy. This is Mystic Falls, the place that destroys your hopes and dreams." Her voice was soft and calm and yet it sounded dangerous and alarming to them. For some reason they where uneasy to this woman's sudden appearance.  
"Look lady we're just walking if you need someone to talk to I suggest to get a therapist. " he was unamused by her story. He started to pull Mindy so they can walk away from the stranger. She was left behind them but in a second she was right in in front of them.  
"What are you?" He asked with disgust and confusion. She was right behind them and suddenly she was right in front of them.

"Its always the same question. Who are you? What do you want? Why are you doing this? Why us? And you know what I really don't care to answer them." The blonde began moving closer to her victims.

Now which one of them would I care to have a drink out of them first. Should I choose the trembling woman behind the man praying for their lives or the strong man that thinks he could protect her from me.

"Decisions, decisions." She took a step closer to them and their instinct was to take a step back.  
She became amused to their sudden fear.

"Run Mindy." He whispered. The woman started to run, like she could. She was so clumsy she began tripping on her own feet but still was managing to move from the strange blonde woman.

"Tisk tisk tisk. You shouldn't have done that you just made my job a lot easier." She was right before him and within a flash pinned him against the brick building.  
Her eyes narrowed and her pupils dilated.  
"Don't. Move. Don't scream"  
The man couldn't move. He was captivated by her words and all he could do was stand there.  
" I got a meal to catch." She winked at him and disappeared to were the exasperated woman was.

"No no no please. Don't do this." Tears became streaming down her face.  
Past Caroline would have stopped and be over whelmed by her sorrow but this Caroline could care less.

"Then you shouldn't have ran away. I would have probably sparred your life...Or not."

She grabbed the woman's neck and coverred her mouth to stop her screaming. She didn't want to compel her she was growing on her incapability of doing nothing.

She sucked on her neck tasting the warm blood and feeling it go down her throat. Within minutes the woman stopped struggling and Caroline dropped her lifeless body to the ground.  
She began liking off the blood that ran down her lips with her tongue smearing the blood to other areas of her lips.

The man was still standing there covered in single tears. Still wanting to hold on to his man hood trying to remain strong.

Caroline was now next to him she had her back on the cool building she felt pure bliss from the taste of the woman's neck.  
"That's just what I needed. Well I guess this is good bye."  
She turned around to face her victim but she wanted something else from him.  
She giggled. He looked at her with anger.  
"Why the fuck are you laughing you crazy bitch?"  
Caroline burst out a laugh, but soon covered her mouth she didn't want to cause a scene and wake up people.

She leaned close to his ear and brought her body close to his. She grinded her hips with his just to tease him.  
"I want you."  
"You're crazy" he huffed.  
"Men don't learn do they. You keep on forgetting that I'm stronger than you. So I suggest you be nicer to me. You're hurting my feelings." She gave him a sweet puppy eyed look.  
"Go to hell" as if her sweet face was nothing but a mask to him.

"Well this is awkward then, I was hopping to have a little fun... You know what lick the blood off my lips."  
He felt the same feeling as before he couldn't do nothing about it. He was leaning in and licked the blood that was smeared on her lips.  
She laughed at his obedience.  
"What are you?"  
"Seriously? You haven't figure it out? I drink blood, I can compel you, and appear right before you're eyes."

He starred at her blankly he couldn't find the answer yet. He knew what she was but the word didn't come out. She isn't suppose to be real she's fake and yet she was right there.

"I'm a vampire, Dean." Still she didn't get a response from him, he was shocked that she said it so freely.

"You know what Dean, I like you. I want you to experience the world around you like never before. To get out of this God forsaken town and explore things that you never thought of seeing. What do say Dean? All you have to do is die."  
Gush she even believed her own offer for a minute.

"I'll give you my word Dean. There's nothing left for you in this life except misery. Mindy is dead so..."  
He hated her for using their names like nothing, like she knew them.  
"You'll need to drink my blood..." she bite her wrist and forced it on his mouth he struggled to take her blood but he tasted it on his lips.  
"Then die." She cracked his neck with indifference and his body collapsed to the ground.  
who would have thought she would start a blood line of her own, but she had to continue it somehow. She thought of it as children that she cannot have.

He awoke and she gave him human blood.  
"Look Dean, welcome to the world of the living dead."  
He gasped and wanted to get away from her but she pinned him again so he won't escape.  
"Dean, you got to listen to me for the vampire 101. You can't walk in the sun only at night. Your emotions are heightened and you crave blood even though you can eat human food too. Be careful and stay away from hunters and wolves they can kill you."

Caroline kissed him on the lips to say farewell.  
"Here's my number if you ever need my help. Oh and don't try anything stupid against me,I'm older than you. Remember that." She cringed her nose and left him right there questioning his existence and life.

Caroline had recalled this memory as if it was just yesterday.  
"Whatever happened to Dean? He never did contact me." She smirked and continued walking on the crowded cities of New Orleans, ready to faced the man that hunted her dreams and reality. But first she needed a drink. She eyed everyone and found a young dark-skinned woman selling jewelry.

"Oh what pretty necklaces you have here. How much are they?"  
The young woman smiled she knew that this blonde didn't belong here.  
"For a young tourist like your self ill give this to you for ten."  
"How nice of you. But I was hoping to get something else. Don't. Move." Her eyes dilated.  
"I'm standing right here miss." She gave Caroline a cunning smile.  
Caroline soon figured that this wasn't just an ordinary street seller but a witch. She will have to eat from a blood bag tonight.

"On the other hand I'll just take the necklace." She gave her the money and received the turquoise necklace and started to walk away. She turned back to find the woman still starring at her.

She knew that that witch was working with Klaus and will tell him about the new stranger that arrived but she didn't care if Klaus knew if she was here, she needed a place to sleep which was her top priority.

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts and see you next chapter. ;)**

**tell me if I should make the chapters longer than 1000 words or shorter thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Close

The moon was out and stars shined over the petrifying dark night sky. Only the light of the moon helped you see through the cold night. Everything was quiet and still; the trees, the leaves and there were no animals insight. She was all alone in the forest. She was familiar with the place as if she was here before. Her breath accelerated and she started to run, the silence was broken by a howl of an animal, no need to say from where or what it came from; the sound was distinct to her and she knew she needed to run as fast as she can.

The tree branches seemed to start to move against her making her stumble every so often. The howling and growling sound was approaching her faster, her legs were failing her. She felt weak as if any moment she will collapse like a baby doe on its first steps from birth. She felt like a human all over again, useless.

That's what made her realize that she was in a dream. She's not human she's a vampire. All she needed to do was to wake up.

Why is this dream so familiar? She couldn't have it. This was the dream Stefan use to give her when she had her emotions off, he will make her feel that she was alone and in fear if she didn't turn back her emotions.

"Get out of my head Stefan!" She screamed covered in sweat as if she was indeed running through the dark forest.

"Turn it on Caroline" he said in a stern voice looking at her with penetrating eyes.

"Why Stefan? What's the use everyone is gone? I am alone. Stop torturing me!" Her dry lips and mouth made it even harder for her to scream she couldn't take it anymore she needed this torture to stop.  
Tears began to form in her eyes, falling on her dirty face. She was covered in her own blood and burns from the vervain Stefan kept tracing over her face. Who would have though Stefan to be so torturing?  
He did it. He made her feel again, the agony and the pain from her mother's death and Tyler's.  
Stefan went towards her to comfort her. He knelt and slowly released her arms and feet from the seat.

She felt swore all over her body even though her arms where free she still felt the vervain ropes on her wrist.

She draped her body over Stefan making him stumble from his knees and falling to the ground with her. He cradled her in his arms, to comfort his broken friend. He made her feel again. First emotion: loneliness.

She opened her eyes and there he was standing by the bathroom door with a smirk on his face.  
"Pleasant dreams I see. You shouldn't keep your guard down knowing that you're in the enemy's turf."

"Which one of them? They are so divided among each other that they don't know who's loyal and who the foe is." She said starting to get up the bed and stopping on a sitting position touching her wrist as if she still had the vervain rope around them.

"Doesn't matter which one, you should be more careful, they could be doing more things that putting dreams in your head."  
"I can careless Stefan. Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" he started to approach her and sat next to her.  
"I asked you first. But you know the reason why I'm here."

"You're going to end up losing Caroline, don't be stupid." He said caressing her blonde curls. "I missed you." And brought her into a hug.  
She let herself melt into the hug just for a while. It's been a long time since she felt the warmth of a friend.

"Okay Stefan you can stop."  
"Whatever you're doing I'm in. Just tell me what I need to do."

"Stefan this doesn't concern you. It's between him and me. I don't want to bring you into this." She was concern for her friend, how much can Klaus take until he explodes and kills her? She doesn't want to bring anyone down with her.

"Look I don't want you to get hurt. He had many chances to kill me but he didn't. Let me in this Operation Barbarossa."

"Are you sure...wait did you just call it Operation Barbarossa? You know Hitler failed?" Giving him a puzzled look.

"I know I was there. I brought it down; it has a different meaning to me just like Waterloo and Napoleon. It was a turning point for me..."  
"Stop, stop, I don't want a history lesson Stefan." He pushed her teasingly to the bed making her fall on her back on his arm.  
"Sleep, I'll keep guard. But ill doubt either of them ambushing us tonight."  
She cuddled closer to his chest, slowly resting and closing her eyes.  
"Thanks Stefan, I'll tell you the plan in the morning." She said through a yawn.  
"No problem Care, goodnight." She was fast asleep by now and he will make sure she will have a good rest tonight.

"A man went inside the hotel where she's in."  
The room was dark, only a few lanterns lighted the area. It was filled with antique furniture and paintings. It was designed to fit his taste and needs.  
"How did he look? Did he leave?" A rush of jealousy ran through the man's body feeling tempted to rush over to her side and rip this guy's head off.

"He's white-complected, brown hair, I think he has dark eyes, it was too dark to tell, and he's tall and lean." Trying to think of every important detail.

"Well I guess I have to pay them a visit myself to figure out who's this mysterious man. What where they talking about? I hope for your safety you were paying attention." He said with a mocking tone and a shifted smile on his face.  
The frighten vampire gulped in fear. " Of course, they were talking about history WWII and Napoleon. "

"Really? I don't see the purpose of alarming them tonight ill surprise them tomorrow with a welcome gift. "Oh and mate pay attention next time, I won't take pity on you. " he raised his eyebrows jokingly but they both new that he wasn't nearly half joking. "You can leave now."  
The man was waiting for a blow but noticed that the original hybrid was thinking he took the opportunity and ran out the house.

He paced slowly around the fire place taking a few sips of fine liquor through his lips.

Who could possibly be this man with Caroline? He couldn't just appear now to her knowing she had a man over. Their encounter had to wait a little while more. The last encounter didn't go so well. They stopped being "friends" long time ago.

He wanted to go visit her and hold her in his arms to know she was real. It's been too long that he started to doubt her own existence, was she even real or a pigment of his imagination? But it couldn't be she was as real as him. The way her presence or just thinking about her made him smile like an idiot.  
He needed to see her, it was impulsive but that's how he was an impulsive hybrid. What he wanted he took, it is very childish of him but he didn't care. He wants all the toys to himself.

He will visit Caroline and this Stranger tonight.  
He placed his glass of blood and liquor in the fireplace to reach for his jacket. When someone was in the room.  
"Nicklaus, we seem to have a minor problem." Spoke the man with indifference yet there was a smirk between his lips. He gesture his hands at Klaus as to question his attire. "You're going somewhere?"  
Klaus raced his eyebrows "what's the problem? And yes I have some ...business to attend. Can you deal with it yourself, Elijah? "  
"I see," he placed a hand on his chin resting his elbow on his other arm that was crossing his body." This has to do with the enemy and I think is best that you take care of it, you don't want to miss critical evidence just to pay a visit to ...what's her name, oh sweet Caroline, is it?" Half smirking by now noticing his brother's sudden controlling glance he gave him at the mention of "sweet Caroline".  
"I don't think it's any of your business where I'm heading Elijah. But since you have a hurry to talk about this "minor problem" I'll stay, bring forth your 'evidence' brother" he sat by the couch nonchalantly placing his arms on top of the edge of the couch and crossing his leg on top of the other as if he was going to be entertained.  
"Very well then," he gesture someone outside the room to bring out the subject to Klaus. "You remember Camille?"  
She was a strong woman even being in the room next to two originals it didn't induce fear into her, she was much too brave. It was her weakness she wouldn't cower down to no one.  
"Oh how can I forget?" He gave her his devilish grin.  
"Nevertheless, Camille here has some important information about our little comrade, Marcel. "  
He became intrigued now; she would be the last person to talk badly about Marcel.  
"Speak, Camille." If she was lying he could tell by her expressions. He learned from Rebekah how to tell a lie from the truth.  
She took a breath to think it over; she closed her eyes to remember.  
"Marcel is trying to gain an alliance with the Lopez family. They are a borderline family; it's his attempt to take back that strip of land and to gain more territory."

"That's impossible; they swore an alliance to me. They wouldn't fall for one of Marcels 'gifts' they're too smart to take false compromises." He stood up from his seat making Camille open her eyes.  
"Not if the Rodriguez family convinces them. They were long friends before this...war started. They can rekindle their friendship if Marcel lets them." She stared at him.

"They wouldn't hit so low to just get this small strip of land. The Rodriguez cannot do that." He became enraged over this he graved his cup of blood and gulped it and placed it back on the fireplace.  
"It seems like you will have to pay a visit to someone else Nicklaus. "  
He gave Elijah a killer look, no one will defy him. He tried to be a reasonable ruler. Try to give in to people's demands and what they needed and when it got too far he would establish his grounds. Why would anyone try to betray him?

Klaus narrowed his eyes turning to Camille.  
"What's in it for you Camille? I don't see why you're telling me this piece of information?"  
"Nothings in it for me, just having Marcel back to me. He's greedy and when he's like that he's not the same. I want him back. If you take control again he will stop and find something else. That's why I'm telling you this."

"Hmm this is so touching to my heart. I might start caring about your dilemma ...but since it does concern my territory I would intervene. You may leave now." He turned his back to the fireplace looking at the burning flames.

"Thanks Camille for this piece of information. I will walk you out."  
He placed his hand on her back leading the way out.  
"Just don't hurt him okay." She gave him a concerned glance at him.  
"Don't worry Camille I will reason with him." He closed the door on her.

"Nicklaus, I believe you have business to attend to. Unless you want to be seen as a fool."

"Be quiet Elijah. I guess I will have to wait for my personal business. No one makes a fool out of me." He poured himself another drink and smirked through his cup he knew exactly what he was going to do or he could be unpredictable.

"Stefan, I want a snack." Caroline whispered to Stefan not trying to startle him. "Stefan." She moved his arm to wake him up.  
"I heard you." He said through a yawn.  
"So what do you say let's get some humans."  
Stefan looked at her with confusion. "You still haven't changed that huh?"  
"Nope I like blood and its better from the vein. And the tourists don't know...so it doesn't hurt them. So what do you say live a little?" Teasing his arm. She may have some emotions but she was still reckless.  
"No."  
"Really just like that? Well I'm going" she stood up and fixed her hair so it could have her natural bounce to it.  
"Don't stay up."  
"Caroline wait. I'll hunt with you. But not human blood."  
"Yay! The night is young I already rested for ten years of my life. What's the worst thing that could happen?"  
She opened the motel's door and marched into the night. Stefan following closely behind.


End file.
